capridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Capwell
Kelly Capwell 'is a fictional character on ''Santa Barbara. She was portrayed by Robin Wright, Kimberly McArthur, Carrington Garland and Eileen Davidson. Brief Character History '''1984 Kind, beautiful and vulnerable, Kelly was the youngest daughter of wealthy C.C. Capwell. She started out being engaged to marry Peter Flint and having once been been engaged to Joe Perkins before he went to prison for the accused murder of her brother Channing Jr. Though Kelly had caught Joe standing over Channing's body with a gun, Joe was not the culprit, and he tried to rekindle his romance with Kelly as soon as he got out of prison. After numerous pleas, Joe finally managed to convince Kelly of his innocence, and made her come to terms with the fact that her heart still belonged to him. As a result, she broke off her engagement to Peter. '1985' Kelly and Joe finally got married. A jealous Peter went crazy and murdered several blonde women, thinking they were Kelly. He then kidnapped and raped Kelly while she was on her honeymoon with Joe. Later on, Peter killed Joe and was killed himself. Distraught, Kelly went into mourning over Joe's untimely demise. She recovered from her loss with the help of psychiatrist Marcello Armonti and the return of her presumed-dead mother Sophia. Kelly trusted Marcello completely, unaware that he was a sick man himself. He had a vendetta against her father, and Kelly was almost killed when Marcello attempted to murder C.C. Around the same time, Kelly met a likable photographer named Nick Hartley. Soon, Kelly and Nick found out something about (the fake) Jack Lee that they shouldn't have. They then suffered a horrible ordeal in which they were abducted and Kelly's memory was erased. She was saved by Nick and they hid in an old ghost town for weeks. Before they returned to Santa Barbara, Kelly fell in love with Nick. Once she regained her memory, however, she remembered everying except the time she had with him. Nick was heartbroken but managed to win Kelly back. Later, through her romance with Nick, Kelly met his wild brother Dylan. The chemistry between Kelly and Dylan was electric, and she slept with him once on a business trip. Neither told Nick. Ridden with guilt, Kelly became engaged to Nick. '1986' Kelly told Nick on their wedding day about her affair with Dylan. Nick broke with her, but they later began to reconcile. A crazed Dylan became jealous and came after Kelly with a gun in the Presidential Suite at the Capwell Hotel. Kelly killed Dylan in self-defense, pushing him out of the window to his death. A videotape that showed this incident was stolen by villainess Gina DeMott. Meanwhile, the trauma of killing Dylan sent Kelly into a shock. She confused this situation with Joe and Peter and was soon committed to a sanitarium. There, she found an ally in Pearl Bradford, who helped her escape from the evil clutches of Dr. Rawlings. Soon after, Kelly fled the country until her family could prove that she killed Dylan in self-defense. '1987' Kelly was hiding out in Switzerland when the mysterious Jeffrey Conrad was sent there to deliver a message from her family. With Jeffrey's help, Kelly made her way back to Santa Barbara and escaped many perilous encounters with the police, all headed by district attorney Keith Timmons. Kelly and Jeffrey were eventually taken into custody, but not before they fell in love. Finally, Gina gave up the tape which cleared Kelly of Dylan's murder. Kelly was released from jail and went on to enjoy a romantic courtship with Jeffrey. She later agreed to become his wife, and they celebrated their happiness with a wonderful wedding ceremony (pictured) in November. Nevertheless, Jeffrey's meddling mother, Pamela Conrad, put a strain on the marriage. '1988' Kelly became pregnant with Jeffrey's child. She didn't trust T.J. Daniels, who was seeing her mother, so she began investigating him. When Kelly suffered a miscarriage on a business trip, however, T.J. was the one who gave her comfort. They quickly became friends, and Kelly found herself attracted to him. Pamela wanted Jeffrey to return to England with her and saw Kelly as an obstacle, so she poisoned her daughter-in-law. Kelly went into a coma but soon came out of it. Then, a love triangle began to develop between Kelly, T.J. and Jeffrey. Kelly slept with T.J. once, then rejected both him and Jeffrey. Feeling betrayed, T.J. and Jeffrey plotted revenge against Kelly. When Jeffrey pulled out of the scheme at the last minute, T.J. attacked him, causing Jeffrey to become catatonic. Kelly bravely stood by her husband until he recovered. Meanwhile, the video rapist intended to make Kelly his latest victim, but C.C. and Sophia foiled his plans. '1989' Kelly and Jeffrey divorced and he left town. Following a brief stay in Paris, Kelly returned to Santa Barbara and entered the family business, Capwell Enterprises. To avert a hostile takeover of Capwell Enterprises by the mob, she allied herself with Ric Castillo and had a brief flirtation with him. Later, she fell in love with her adversary, mogul Rober Barr, which alienated her from her sister Eden because Robert and Eden were former lovers. '1990' Robert fell in love with Kelly, but his past connections to organized crime forced him to split town. Before he left, Robert renounced Kelly and lied that he still loved Eden. Kelly later became involved with Craig Hunt, but their romance was interrupted by Robert's return. The two men competed for Kelly's affections. She eventually decided to go back to Robert. By then, Robert was the victim of a kidnap/switch with Quinn, his evil twin, taking his place in society and Kelly's arms! Hoping to inherit the Capwell money, Quinn even married Kelly. On the night of their wedding, Kelly was paralyzed in a fall engineered by Flame, Quinn's jealous girlfriend. Soon after, Flame started drugging Kelly to drive her insane. Later, when Quinn was killed, Keith Timmons tried to pin the murder on Kelly. She turned away from Robert, as she believed she was in love with Quinn. She also learned that she was pregnant with Quinn's child. '1991' Robert was actually twin Quinn, but Kelly had no idea. Sadly, she miscarried their baby. She turned to a married singer named Richard Sedgewick, but he died of a heart attack before they could make love. Quinn helped Kelly cover up the incident and proposed to her. She accepted. As she walked down the aisle, Kelly finally realized her groom was really Quinn, and she fainted. Kelly and Quinn reunited but realized they had no future together. Quinn was arrested, but with Kelly's help, jumped bail and fled the country. '1992' After a terrible experience in which she was kidnapped by Craig Hunt, Kelly fell in love with Cruz Castillo, Eden's former husband. Kelly and Cruz were happy together until he was forced to leave town. Devastated, Kelly turned to Connor McCabe. The two grew suspicious of Sophia's new husband, Ken Mathis, and investigated his past. '1993' Kelly and Connor were happy together when the series ended. Category:Characters